


Making Stars Out Of Stone

by Buttersweet_Lockheart



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abandonment, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Demon TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream adopts tommyinnit, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Multiple Pairings, Parallel Universes, Past Child Abuse, Pining Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Skywarstechnoblade, Technoblade adopts tommyinnit, TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), badboyhalo adopts tommyinnit, skeppy also claims tommyinnit, tiny tommyinnit, tommy is a half angel half demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttersweet_Lockheart/pseuds/Buttersweet_Lockheart
Summary: Tommy is ripped from his world and launched into another. One where people he knows don't know him. Where things are so different it sends his head spinning. But by some cruel joke, he ends up running into the two people he least wanted to see.(Man Hunt Dream and Sky Wars TechnoBlade find a tiny winged Tommy. And now he's is theirs. Anyone who argues will get shanked. No warnings needed.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 50





	Making Stars Out Of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> So, I like tiny Tommy. I also Like wacky, crazy, Fun, ruthless manhunt dream. I also like wakey, confused, and overexcited ruthless, sky wars techno. I also like confused innocent hurt Tommy who will stab you. Also, time travel and dimension-hopping. (: 
> 
> So off we go.  
> Also, this first chapter might change.

Tommy could feel the structure of his world slowly fall apart. Dream kept trying to pull him out, oUt, OUT!. But Tommy couldn't, he wouldn't, he wasn't allowed to! Sparks flew into his eyes as a searing pain ripped through his body. Dream kept pulling with every pull ripping apart Tommy's functional code. WHY CAN'T HE STOP! The coding of the world was falling apart fighting against letting Tommy through, the screaming of voices getting louder, and the monsters behind him getting closer. Tears filled his pale glass eyes with screams erupting from his spasming body. Begging pleading for Dream to stop for someone to help him. 

But the only things left here were monsters, tattered worlds, and remnants of what once was. He could see, he could see, and yet blind, everything from his home, his world, digging into his mind consuming him in hellfire, he wanted out, he wanted peace, he wanted freedom!. But even in death, there was no peace, NO CONFORT! No, happily ever after. He pushed against the wall stuttering wild eyes begging, for the voices to shut the fuck up and for his heart to stop stuttering. His fading body being ripped apart painfully slow with every inch being dragged into the portal. When the pulling finally stopped he was met with whiplash, sending him skidding back slamming into a bolder. cracks of stone digging, ripping, laughing as Tommy cried curled up under the colorless sky. His world rejected him the voices screamed; the peace of being left alone didn't last with dreams hands gripping him again. 

"DREAM STOP!" his wailed cries brought the monsters back, He had made it this far! HE had tried every fucken portal!. Yet if he existed, if he existed then it would reject him, so why was his rejecting him. 

_Our time expired we don't belong._

_Maybe but even if we did return were locked in a cell dead 2 times maybe.. even more._

_Dream would kill us again we cant let that happen._

_Yes, no going back. We are no guinipigs!_

_We fought for this chance. AND WE WON!_

_Techno was right blood for the blood god._

_We bring death and destruction that world is already collapsing._

_It does not need us, open the last-_

The voices screamed as Tommy was dragged back his blurring vision landing on a broken portal. The only one he hadn't been able to enter; The only world where no version of him had been cataloged he felt his back burn. The last of his brilliant red wings color fading into horrid ashy puffs. The smoke surrounding him with warmth trying to keep Dream from dragging him back.

Watching the beasts he could see them smile baring there teeth hearing tommys voices they approched. A curse he would have to bear for destroying the last of the god scrolls. With the last of his hope, he dragged himself across the floor fighting against dreams pull. Keeping an eye on the beasts, the walls separating him from a worlds were falling all connections losr. He watched some of the floor start to collapse taking out rows and rows of protals with it. He was at the end so he had a minute or two before it all collapsed. The fear of falling endlessly or worse being sent back to the endless void made him move faster. He needed OUT!

Reaching the portal he heard the beast scuttle about, he didn't have any type of weapon on him anymore. All lost on his final fight with the last diety here. He could remember the sad smile on the god's face as Tommy panted triumphantly before the god tears pooling down his porcelain white face.

Tommy spared the god with sadness deep in his soul, he had waited for the god to send him back, instead he was given a chance. A promise of a better life tommy doubted it, as the last god dissipated leaving Tommy to stand in a destroyed room once full of life lay in ruins. Trying to get the portal to work in a panic made Tommy remembered the heartbroken smile, the tears the god had when he hugged Tommy close, their last goodbye. 

A gift of wings and voices followed by shadows. Useless Tommy thought as tears pooled below him the scuttling turning into clacking. He would die here, cold and alone. Die HAHAHHA. DIE!. No NO NO HE WOULDNT DIE. HE would be sent back. Panic sent his charred smoked black hands reached for the flint and steel trembling painfully.

Please, please, please let this work! I'm begging you gods, please. He hit the flint one final time as shivers rolled down his spine the clacking turning into stomping. With a kick to dreams reaching hands, he watched the portal come to life, and the final bits of floor starting to give out. Reaching out his hand smoothly going through with one final look back as he fell in he watched the last of the world brake away. The portal fell intact for a moment, tommy watched all other portals brake dreams reach vanishing with them. Then his broke and tommy felt himself go dark. His coding and body glitching with iriperable damage, he hoped to land somewhere that would at least let him have some rest and peace. 

* * *

Tommy glared angerly his feet pounding on the floor as hunters screamed right on his tale. His wings hurt to much to use dragging uselessly behind him flying up with every sharp turn he made. His bare feet felt like they were on fire the faster he moved through the world no hope of escaping in sight. Tommys spread out his wings on a sharp tun using his momentum to grab one tying it to hick with his scarf. Looking behind him he gave another sharp turn doing the same making sure both his wings wouldn't accidently fly out. Turning he blocked an incoming attack launching the tnt right back at the hunters. He didn't know these people but he knew he couldn't let them live not if they were going to keep hunting him.

_Murder them, ALL OF THEM!_

_But we know not of what crimes they intended, if they even intended on one._

_They plan on killing us you damn tree._

_They plan on executing me._

Tommy didn't know much of this world other then people who looked like him weren't very much liked, they were also incuranged to kill any on sight. He needed to get out of here his glitching portal should be up ahead fully fixed if he remembered correctly. This was not the right world. Looking back he could see a version of himself angerly chasing after him it made him shiver his coding glitching at the gesture sending him flying forward right into a tree. The hunters surrounding him made tommy freeze taking a step back the sun illuminated his pale blue the cracked glass effect prominent for all to see. One hunter took a cofindant step forward. Shit. SHIT FUCK! Tommy bumped his back against the huge tree trunk feeling his wings twitch under the pressure. Calming himself internally tommy brought out a smile watching every hunter with bellowing smoke starting to incase his back. His once pale eyes turned to smoke black cracks of lava appearing glowing against the back of his eyes. His pale wight skin seeming like a mask startling all the hunters all moved but one who held a cross bow leveled at tommy, ready for his order to kill the monster. Not today or any other day you sick fucks. Tommyinnit is no pussy and I have gone through hell to die like THIS! 

_ They are no monsters! We know not of why they chase for us.  _

_ They plan to make us pets to the overgrown pompus king. I say we slaughter them.  _

_ They are children we must protect the children for they know not of consequence,  _

_ You mean to tell me that we will protect those who seek to hunt us for GREED.  _

_ No. Just there must be a better reason then slaughtering all these children of earth. _

Tommy let a feral laugh leave his mouth as shadows consumed him. With guilt he closed his eyes trying to ignore the screams. Opening them again he could hear the voices fighting as he ran towards the shattered portal his body starting to rip itself apart. He hoped it worked with one final look back he saw his look alike being protected by philza with a teary laugh tommy jumped in feeling the portal brake apart glitching tommy out once again all traces of a way back broken and then he was falling, falling, falling. He could only see the void as his body colided against something bright then everything went white. 

* * *

The world was colorful and bright the sound of wind ruffling through grass brought him peace. Looking up he giggled as he was met with a dreams mask and a quite techno. Reaching out they dissapred a small bee cuddled up to him as the wind lulled him to sleep. His body resting the portal beside him broken and ruined unusable as the wind blew it away leaving only dust. He was in the right world hopefully.. hopefully it could all go alright the other worlds he had been in from a few days to hours. Never resting with a soft smile he basket in the suns soft touch, he was going to be alright even if he has to fright, he would be alright. The boy slept in the suns warm embrace as two people walked upon the pale bloody boy panicked. They hope they could help. 

The world shifted accepting the boy, happy to have its missing peace closing all other entrances to its world the went quite. As the two people scrambled with a child the old gods hoped could finally rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you have any ideas I'm all up for it. Hopefully you guys like the story. If you have any comments or advice I'm also all up for that thank you.   
> also I know the endings kind mehhhh.


End file.
